


Jeu de rôles

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, M/M, Sequel, Suit Kink, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC-verse] - Séquelle. Parce que le monde est sur le point de découvrir ce qu'est le Sanctuaire, ce que sont ceux qui lui ont prêté allégeance, il devient urgent d'avoir l'air fréquentable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 31 janvier – Costume  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada  
> Note : [UDC-verse] Séquelle. Prend place après UDC et après Fragments et s’intègre dans la suite qui ne verra jamais le jour. Contexte : le journal de feu le général Corman, volé, est reproduit et diffusé de par le monde via la presse écrite qui en reçoit régulièrement des extraits. Les plus hautes instances mondiales s’émeuvent de ce que le Sanctuaire et ses pouvoirs si particuliers soient dévoilés au grand public, au point d’imposer à Saga une communication publique afin de désamorcer la situation.

« Non, non et non.

— Et pourtant… Si.

— Je t’ai dit non.

— Tu te trompes d’interlocuteur.

— Saga, je l’emmerde.

— Quelque chose me dit qu’en _l’occurrence_ c’est réciproque.

— Va chier.

— Au fait, il t’a dit aussi que ce serait bien que tu la fermes, une fois qu’on y sera ?

— Alors là, s’il croit qu’il va _en plus_ m’empêcher de dire leurs quatre vérités à ces connards, j’aime autant te dire que…

— Angelo, active.

— Je t’ai dit quoi, pas plus tard qu’il y a dix secondes ?

— On n’a pas le choix.

— Tu veux rire ?

— J’en ai l’air ? »

Non. Définitivement non. Au point que les rides de contrariété en travers du front du Cancer s’effacèrent – presque – devant la colère froide qui luisait dans les yeux étrécis de Shura, tandis qu’il s’affairait à ajuster son pantalon de costume. Ce n’était pas tant l’obligation de devoir se déguiser – parce que c’était bien de cela qu’il s’agissait : un déguisement – qui plongeait le Capricorne dans une rage encore plus noire que celle de son compagnon, que ce que cette démarche représentait. Ce que l’Espagnol confirma d’entre ses dents serrées :

« Être obligé de faire des courbettes devant ces gens me débecte autant que toi.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi on devrait accepter ?

— Je te l’ai dit. On. N’a. Pas. Le. Choix. » Martela Shura de nouveau avant de désigner du menton le costume de coupe italienne qui n’avait toujours pas bougé de son cintre. « Alors à défaut d’être convaincu, fais au moins semblant.

— De quoi ? D’être comme eux ?

— C’est ce dont ils ont envie de se persuader en tout cas. »

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardèrent et Angelo finit par hocher la tête, sans prendre la peine de masquer son amertume. Ces présidents, militaires, agents secrets ou quoi qu’ils puissent être, ils avaient peur d’eux. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil si ce n’était que l’humanité tout entière s’apprêtait elle aussi à succomber à une peur similaire s’il ne lui était pas démontré très vite que les objets nommément désignés de leur crainte n’étaient rien d’autre que de vulgaires êtres de chair et de sang. Comme elle.

Saga avait pris la seule décision possible. Pas la meilleure, mais _la seule_. Et le Cancer pouvait tempêter aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait, cela ne changeait rien au merdier dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés jusqu’au cou. Y surnager demeurait leur unique alternative.

 

* * *

 

« Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? – Angelo haussa les épaules sous son veston tombant impeccablement sur sa silhouette athlétique – il s’agit de faire bonne impression, si j’ai bien compris.

— Avec ta gueule, aucune chance.

— Je t’…

— Tu m’emmerdes, je sais. Viens par là. Lève la tête. »

Ravalant une imprécation supplémentaire, l’Italien obtempéra, non sans un coup d’œil à son vis-à-vis. L’un et l’autre n’avaient guère l’habitude de se voir dans un tel accoutrement. Non qu’ils ne sachent pas le porter – Shura se mouvait avec une aisance similaire à celle du Cancer, sans la moindre gêne apparente – mais il ne leur ressemblait pas, tout simplement. Et l’effet n’en était que plus étrange, au point de retenir l’attention d’Angelo quelques secondes de plus.

Evidemment le costume du Capricorne était sombre, plus sombre que le sien, mais il avait eu le bon goût de ne pas le choisir noir. Dommage : pour la comparaison avec le croque-mort du coin, il allait devoir repasser. Soudain étranglé, il allait protester quand Shura acheva d’ajuster le nœud de cravate qu’il venait de refaire avec une dextérité suspecte. Avisant le sourire en coin de son compagnon, le Cancer grommela :

« Vas-y, profites-en bien pour te foutre de ma gueule, parce que ça ne va pas durer. Je reste une heure, pas plus.

— Et après ? »

L’Espagnol ne le quittait pas des yeux et pour ne pas remarquer son air appréciateur, il aurait fallu qu’Angelo soit aveugle. Ce qu’il n’était pas. S’appuyant des deux mains contre le rebord de la table derrière lui, il laissa Shura s’approcher de lui, juste assez pour percevoir les effluves de son eau de toilette mais pas au point de ne plus répondre de rien. Le Capricorne comprit le message : il s’éloigna de nouveau sans cependant se départir de son sourire mince et l’Italien finit par répondre, sibyllin :

« Après, on verra bien, sous ces foutus costumes, qui est le plus humain de nous deux. »

 


End file.
